grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelarmbrust
Marie Kessler (formerly) Nick Burkhardt Kelly Schade-Burkhardt |people = Monroe Theresa Rubel Kelly Burkhardt Hank Griffin |purpose = Killing/Wounding Wesen |location = Trailer Exotic Spice & Tea Shop basement (formerly) Marie's Trailer (formerly) |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Doppelarmbrust (DOP-pəl-arm-broost; pl: '-brüste'; Ger. doppel "double"/"twin" + Armbrust "crossbow") is a type of crossbow designed by Grimms to kill Blutbaden. A Doppelarmbrust fires two bolts without reloading. They can be loaded with many different types of poisons and serums. The design is closest to a French or Italian weapon. Description The standardized version, as shown in the Grimm diaries, is one loaded with extract, and the other with extract. The hellebore extract has a sedative power to counter the Blutbad's "moon madness" (this is used if the Grimm wishes to interrogate the Wesen), the second is poison, and means that any hit is lethal. It is also possible to add other herbs or potions to the bolt, and use it to administer them. These herbs are also effective against other Wesen, and when the Dopplearmbrust was in Nick's possession, it was his go-to weapon when his gun wouldn't suffice. There are several different sized darts one can use with the Doppelarmbrust, including the 4-inch, 6-inch, and 8-inch darts, as well as "jumbo" darts. The jumbo darts are the largest and can carry the most amount of toxin or solution needed. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries '' proper steps to fill Arrow #1: carefully fill with Hellebore Extract Arrow #2: Fill generously with Hemlock The first arrow will tranquilize the target. The second bolt filled with Hemlock will stop their heart. It is important to use the below illustrated Doppelarmbrust - that is - the double-decker crossbow. I recently developed this method of filling the hollow shafts of the arrow with various poisons to destroy the stronger of my enemies faster. The Blutbad is one of the more aggressive Wesen. I grew tired of the long battles. The poisons help to hinder the reflexes and paralyze the muscles when an ordinary arrow, which does not hit its target precisely, would simply anger the Wesen. While I have primarily tested this method on the Blutbaden, it seems to work well on other Wesen as well, specifically the Haslich (sic), the Rißfleisch and the Mordstier. A similar idea works well with the Siegbarste, however, due to the thick skin of the ogre, arrows do not have the inertia needed to pierce the skin. Bullets dipped in poison are the only effective way (sic)}} Images 122-Adding Schlaftrunk to dart.png|Adding Schlaftrunk to a Doppelarmbrust dart 201-Doppelarmbrust dart.png 207 - Doppelarmbrust.png 207-Weapons cabinet.png 415-Rosalee fills jumbo dart.png|Rosalee filling a "jumbo" dart using a funnel 415-Nick fires Doppelarmbrust.png 415-promo5.jpg 415-promo.jpg 422-promo2.jpg 422-promo7.jpg 422-promo10.jpg 422-Trubel shoots Juliette with the Doppelarmbrust.gif 422-Trubel firing crossbow.png 514-promo10.jpg Trivia *The Doppelarmbrust was pictured in promo images for Season 4, and it was also specifically pictured in a promo image on Grimm's social media sites to help promote the Season 4 finale, , with a caption that read, "Grab your crossbows."Grimm on Twitter, Grimm on Facebook References fa:کمان_صلیبی Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Weapons